Super Jinchūriki
The Super Jinchūriki (スーパー人柱力, Sūpā Jinchūriki) are unique transformations that jinchūriki obtain by unique measures (depending on which Tailed Beast they're linked with or the jinchūriki itself), which enables them to aquire a unique transformation that only them can achieve. So far, Huugo is the only known jinchūriki capable of achieving this feat. Attributes The Super Jinchūriki's abilities are vastly unknown due to Huugo being the only one so far capable of achieving it, but what was seen by Huugo's actions, the user's physical abilities are enhanced while the mode is active, with greater enhancements than the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. While using the form, Huugo was strong enough to send Hanzō, a very powerful and feared shinobi, flying miles away with a single attack. He is also fast enough to dodge attacks coming from different directions all at once. The form's physical prowess is so powerful, that Huugo was able to withstand many ninjutsu simultaneously without suffering damage, and also managed to withstand a very powerful Lava-based attack, that any regular shinobi would be surely killed by it. One side-effect that the form always has, is that the user can't use the form for long periods of time, as it greatly affects the beast's stamina, which causes the user to be unable to achieve the form a undisclosed period of time. Also, as explained by Huugo himself, the form gives the user the ability to utilize the beasts true powers while keeping their human form and without the influence of the beast on their thoughts, which causes the transformation to happen, and depending on the user, the personality change caused by the form is completely random. Huugo's change caused him to become extremely cocky easygoing and childish. He also obtained traits of dark humor and no signs of fear. Versions Super Nine The Super Nine (スーパー九, Sūpā Kyuu) transformation is a unique form reserved to Huugo, who was the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails. Huugo first obtained this form while training in the wild, and due to Kurama's ability to take (and give) chakra, Huugo accidentally absorved chakra from many wild animals who lived in the deep forest, and caused him to accidentally achieve this form. When first using the form, Huugo had little control over it, and because of his personality change under the form, he wrecked most of the forest before the form ran out and he returned to normal. Over time, Huugo learned to master the transformation, and although the initial side-effects were draining his power, he later learned how to fully master the form, which erased the side-effects. Giving the user the ability to utilize the beasts true powers while keeping their human form and without the influence of the beast on their thoughts, the Super Nine transformation became Huugo's most reliable ability. However, Huugo became depending too much on the form and stopped perfecting his other abilities, but despite his friends telling him to not rely on the form too much, Huugo refused to listen and continued constantly use the form in battle and in training. Eventually, Huugo became unable to enter the form for some time due to overusing it, which caused Kurama to become extremely exhausted, which also allowed Huugo to learn that the form affected the beast's stamina, and was forced to rely on his normal abilities. However, due to not spending time training his techniques, Huugo suffered a drastic decrease in power, but soon regained his power and learned to only depend on the Super Nine transformation when it was necessary. After fully mastering the form, Huugo thought about re-naming the transformation into Ultra Nine (ウルトラ九, Urutora Kyuu), but gave up after thinking it to be "too cheeky".